


The Bar

by goldishxbrown



Series: killmonger fanfics [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Cocky Erik Killmonger, Erik Killmonger Lives, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldishxbrown/pseuds/goldishxbrown
Summary: In which you meet your ex, Erik at a bar. Though you have a date, shit happens.





	The Bar

You adjust the hem of your dress, slightly annoyed that it keeps riding up. The dress – a short, black little thing – was incredibly tight around your figure, and it couldn’t help but show your curves and breasts as you sat on the stool waiting for your date. You typically weren’t used to wearing tight clothing, but the guy you were meeting from Tinder made it all worth it… 

…if he would arrive on time. 

You carefully sip your drink, eyeing the clock above the bartender’s head. Your date was chronically late, and you tried to shove the nagging thought of him not showing up at all. It wouldn’t be the first time you were stood up – most of your dates from Tinder typically ended like that. You started to question if the location was the reason why he wasn’t here. 

The bar was one of your favorite places, mainly because you and the owner were friends and one of the perks was free drinks. Neon signs of various colors covered the walls, and soft trap music from the speakers always filled the room, giving the place a chill vibe. The bar wasn’t exactly full, but wasn’t exactly empty – it was something in between. People were doing their own thing, and it could be heard from the quiet conversations filling the air. 

The clock strikes 9 P.M. and you sigh, shoving the rest of your drink down your throat.

“Damn,” you say aloud, setting your glass down. You make eye contact with the bartender and signal for another drink. 

As he prepares your drink, you look around the bar, softly nodding your head to the music that was playing. From the other end of where you were sitting, you notice a man staring at you with quiet interest. He was drinking a dark, liquid amber – possibly Hennessy – as he stared you down with his dark, brown eyes. A toothpick flirtatiously dangles from his lips, moving back and forth to the beat of the music. He was strikingly handsome, with smooth brown skin and short dreads hanging from his head, covering his left eyebrow. His cheekbones reflected a vivid red hue from the neon sign he sat by. It almost as if the sign was a warning, one that you were tempted to ignore. 

This handsome man, was your ex, Erik Stevens. 

The reason for breaking up was much of mystery – to you at least. Before you entered the relationship with Erik, he warned you that he wasn’t big on relationships. You should have taken that as a sign, but you stupidly ignored it. All it took was a couple of months, and one day, you didn’t hear from him anymore. 

You wanted to move your eyes, but you couldn’t. As if the man could sense your distress, he shoots you with a devilish smile, allowing you to see the flash of gold from his teeth. Your breath catches in your throat, and you immediately look away, playing with the ends of your braids to distract yourself.

_‘You came here for a date,_ ’ you remind yourself.  _'Don’t let him ruin you.’_  

The bartender finally comes with your drink, and you thank him, taking a long sip from it. You desperately wanted to look at Erik again, but you were fighting hard against it. Suddenly the bar door opens, and the man you met from Tinder enters the bar hurriedly. He spies you and makes his way towards you with a smile. 

“Sorry I’m late,” the man – Keith  – apologizes and drops a kiss on your cheek. “Traffic caught up with me. You look absolutely gorgeous by the way.” 

You smile at him and call for the bartender to order more drinks. As you do so, to sneak a peek at Erik, who had a twisted smile playing on his lips. His eyes coolly look at you as he takes another sip of his drink. It was as if he was watching a mess impending to unfold. When the bartender came with more drinks, you politely stand up and whisper in Keith’s ear that you were going to the restroom. 

“Enjoy the drinks.” you smile, starting to walk away. “I’ll be right back.” 

To your luck, the restroom was empty. 

You walk to the sink and grip the sides of it, looking at yourself in the mirror. Darkening clouds of lust were clouding your eyes, yearning for someone to touch you. Ignoring it, you adjust the placement of your braids to your satisfaction. Just as you were done, the restroom door opens and reveals Erik. He eyes stay pinned on you as he enters quietly and locks the door behind him. 

“You’re in the wrong –” 

"Shut up,” he responds. You blink at his quiet, yet menacing tone. If it he wasn’t so rude, you would have been weak to the knees. 

“Excuse me?” You resort, looking at him. 

“ _Shut_ …” Erik steps closer in your direction, eyeing your exposed breasts. “…up." 

His eyes flash with hunger as he deliciously takes in your figure, making sure to get every curve that was available. 

It made you feel exposed – naked, even. 

You could feel your heart speed. The situation you were in was surreal – you would have never dreamed of something like this happening to you in a million years. Maybe in an alternate universe, but never now, in the present. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are?” You ask, mustering all the confidence you had left. “You just gonna come out of nowhere and think everything is cool?” 

Erik smiles, bearing his two gold fangs into view. 

“ _Oo_ ,” he says, mocking a shudder. “She’s feisty. I like it.”

You scoff, rolling your eyes. 

“It’s okay baby,” he continues, cocking his head, smirking. “You can lose the attitude. I saw the way you were looking at me. Like you  _needed_  me. Poor dude doesn’t know you even thinking about me, huh?" 

You look at him disgusted, though shivering at the way his deep voice sent waves down your back.

"I’m tellin’ you to leave." 

To your surprise, Erik flips you around and pushes you against the wall and closes the space between, pressing his hips against yours to feel the bulge poking from his dark jeans. You gasp, feeling incredibly turned on. The man bends down to bring his mouth to your ear, where he licks the outer shell. 

"I didn’t come here for all that shit,” he murmurs, biting down on your earlobe. “I ain’t leavin’ just yet." 

He places kisses down your neck, making sure to suck on each spot he kisses. You moan in response, throwing your neck back for him to continue. He chuckles – a dark rumble from deep in his throat. His kisses trail down your back – each one concealed by the fabric of your dress. But you could still feel each one of them, as they felt like electric pulses down your spine. He removes his lips from your back as soon as he nears your ass, straightening up to look at you. 

"You miss me?” he asks, roughly pulling the hem of your dress up to expose your ass…and no panties. 

You bite your lip as you hear him groan, cursing under his breath. 

“No fuckin’ panties? For him? Really, Y/N?" 

When you didn’t say anything, you feel a sharp sting your ass. 

"You just think imma let that shit slide?” he hisses, slapping your cheek again. 

“ _No!_ ” you moan out, getting wetter at each slap. 

“Liar.” He grunts out, stepping away from you. “Go stand at the sink. Face facing the mirror. I want your legs spread the fuck out so I can see that pussy." 

With both cheeks sore, you do what is told. 

You grip the sides of the sink to support your weight, and carefully spread your legs apart. From the mirror, you see Erik take off his pants and boxers swiftly, revealing his thick, long dick. You could see from the tip it was already oozing of cum, making you want to lick it. As you continued to spread your legs, you keep your eyes locked on him, biting your lip as he strokes his dick a couple of times. He comes up behind you and rubs the tip of his dick up and down the slit of your pussy, making sure to hit the nub of your clit gently. 

” _Fuck_.“ you moan, pushing yourself against his dick. 

"You want that huh?” he asks, teasingly to which you nod eagerly. 

He chuckles, and slowly pushes the tip in before the entering the rest, hard and deep. You couldn’t savor all his inches as he slammed into you again, making you whimper. His hand soon became entwined with your braids, grabbing a handful as he continued his assault, roughly slamming into your pussy. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he repeats, grunting harshly. His eyes were pinned on you, hypnotized at the way your titties bounced to the rhythm of each pound. You began to match his pace, your moans becoming louder and mixing with the sounds of Erik’s deep groans and skin slapping against one another. 

As he kept fucking you, the need to cum became more prominent. You gripped the sink tightly, a slew of incoherent words exits your mouth. 

“When you fuckin’ cum, I want to see that shit,” Erik pants as you near your high. “I want you to see how I own this pussy." 

A wave of pleasure starts to make your body shake as you cum, looking at Erik from the mirror. His eyes were hazy and drunk with pleasure as your pussy spasms around his dick, clenching and milking it to cum. 

"Yeah, just like that baby – just like,” he breathes, his strokes becoming slower and erratic. “ _Fuck._ " 

His jaw slackens as he cums inside you. His hand releases your hair while he groans in pleasure and buries himself in your neck, placing soft kisses on your shoulder. 

"I own that pussy,” he mumbles tiredly, his head slick with sweat.  "Don’t forget that.“

After cleaning up and putting back on clothes, Erik grabs you by the waist and pulls you closer. 

"You gonna tell your date to get the fuck?” he asks intensely, gripping your ass. 

“No." 

Erik smiles and releases you, heading to the door. 

“You know he can’t fuck you as I do.” he wickedly smiles. 

You shake your head. “You still ain’t shit.” 

Erik shrugs, gripping the door handle. 

"Keep playin’ with me. I’ll just keep showing you what will happen when you do." 

Shoving a gasp down your throat, you watch him leave the bathroom. You wait a couple of minutes before you go too, heading back to your date, your legs still weak. 

"Hey,” Keith smiles as you sit on the stool. “What took so long?" 

You look at the other end of the bar and see Erik sipping his drink, looking more than ready for round two.

"Oh you know,” you laugh forcing your eyes back to Keith. “Long line.”


End file.
